Mi protectora
by GabyFlowers1342
Summary: Universo alterno: Gokú es un joven empresario que ha sido victima de dos atentados. Milk tendrá que averiguar quien es el que está detrás de esas agresiones y para eso, tendrá que tomar el papel de "sirvienta" en la mansión Son para encontrar a los culpables. La peor indiscreción de su vida será enamorarse de su jefe a quién juró cuidar por un corto tiempo. *Mi primer Fic*


Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Notas del autora: Les traigo mi primer fanfic de Dragón Ball titulado: "Mi protectora" espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión :D Quiero agradecer de antemano a Mackenzie Monyer por haber aceptado ser mi _"Beta reader"_.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 1"Presentaciones"

 _ **...Y en otras noticias...**_

 _El empresario millonario, Kakaroto Gokú Son, fue víctima de intento de homicidio, cuando en la mañana de este lunes, en punto de las 7:15 horas recibió dos impactos de bala cuando caminaba por la Avenida Holmes S, para adquirir su desayuno, siendo trasladado de urgencia a la Clínica Ciudad Metrópoli, donde fue reportado estable._

 _Cabe destacar que este es el segundo atentado que sufre el empresario millonario; el primero ocurrió durante una reunión de socios, afuera del hotel cinco estrellas "Western Tokio", por una supuesta denuncia por lavado de dinero y la segunda, este 20 de diciembre._

* * *

Las luces de la cafetería tintineaban cada 3 segundos, aunque a los demás clientes parecían molestarle, ella estaba encantada. Esa distracción era suficiente para que se olvidara del porqué estaba allí, esperándolo. Tomó su taza de té que estaba sobre la mesa y la llevó hacia sus labios, soplando el líquido para luego dar un pequeño sorbo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, estaba muy caliente, exageradamente caliente. De repente, un torrente de nieve blanca se filtró dentro del establecimiento cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó el tintineo de una campanilla a la vez que la puerta se cerraba, y pudo vislumbrar a su "cita". El hombre estaba totalmente empapado, se quitó el sombrero y la bufanda para después sacudirles la nieve. Desde su lugar, observó que la buscaban con la mirada, sonrió y levantó una mano para indicarle al hombre su presencia; él ya venía hacia ella.

—Llegas tarde, como siempre—lo regañó.

—Tranquila, solo fueron 15 minutos de retraso— se excusó. Levantó una mano para llamar a una camarera para que le sirviera café negro en la taza vacía que estaba sobre la mesa. Milk ya se estaba desesperando, se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a la persona que tenía en frente.

—Sabes que no me gusta esperar, ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? — Preguntó la chica groseramente— ¿Qué quieres?

—Me permites tomar mi café con calma, tenemos tiempo de charla.

—Déjate de juegos, Krillin, ¿Para qué demonios me mandaste a llamar?- exigió saber la muchacha.

Krillin le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, rodeó los ojos ante la actitud infantil que estaba tomando Milk. Para no hacerla enojar más fue directo al grano.

—Te tengo una oferta de trabajo.

Los ojos de Milk se ensancharon de suspicacia.

— ¡No me digas! ¿A quién debo matar?- preguntó sin importancia, como si la acción de matar era algo fácil y divertido.

— A nadie, ¿Cómo eres en los deberes del hogar?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, la confundió bastante; tuvo la certeza en que Krillin solo se estaba burlando de ella. — ¡¿Qué?!

—Supongo que sabes hacer actividades de casa, como vives sola y le dejaste a tu abuela tu mansión —continuó el chico calvo, ignorando el semblante furioso de Milk.

—No sé porqué me preguntas eso, yo soy muy ordenada con mis cosas. Y para tu información tengo muy pero muy limpio mi humilde hogar ¡Y, claro! sé cocinar muy bien. —le presumió Milk señalándose orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué escogiste ese departamento todo feo para vivir?

Eso parecía más un interrogatorio de acusación que una entrevista de trabajo. Milk se aclaró la garganta para luego responder—Eso es asunto mío.

—Te pregunto ¿conoces a Kakaroto Son?

—Claro que sí, es el niño empresario ¿no?— respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Niño? — se burló Krillin mirando divertido el sonrojo de la chica—Te recuerdo que él y tú tienen la misma edad.

—Bueno, ya—lo cortó Milk de mala gana — ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Sufrió un atentado

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Es una historia muy larga que después te haré saber, supongo que ya dedujiste lo que quiero que hagas.

—Que vaya tras los malos que quisieron atacar al niño. — concluyó Milk con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No creo que vuelvan a intentarlo de nuevo, el atentado fue muy reciente. — dedujo Krillin mientras se tomaba su barbilla y hacia pose de estar meditando— Les tomará algo de tiempo. Lo que te propongo es que seas como su…— hizo una pausa para escoger muy bien la palabra—… _guardaespaldas_.

La reacción de Milk no se hizo esperar. Su escandalosa risa hizo que todos los clientes y empleados del lugar la vieran con desagrado. Krillin se rebullía en su asiento con una ligera vergüenza. Hasta que por fin fueron cesando las estruendosas carcajadas.

—Por favor, Krillin— rió Milk— ¿Crees que un mocoso millonario quiera a una chica como su guardaespaldas?

— A él le dices _mocoso_ y tú te haces llamar la _chica_. Creo que los papeles se tienen que invertir— Milk le lanzó una mirada rabiosa —Creo entender que cuando alguien tiene 23 años ya no se consideran _mocosos_.

— ¡Cómo sea! —Lo cortó furiosa— ¡no seré su guardaespaldas!, no me arriesgaré a que me rechace.

—Yo nunca te dije que ocuparas el puesto de guardaespaldas.

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron como platos— ¿Entonces?

—Yo te dije COMO su " _guardaespaldas"_ — explicó Krillin dando énfasis en la última palabra a la vez que movía dos dedos de cada mano.

—Ve al grano, Krillin.

—Trabajarás para él cómo su sirvienta personal.

Los ojos de Milk volvieron a abrirse producto de la sorpresa, su boca se desencajó, estaba muy anonadada. Como si hubiera sido pateada en el estomago, una furia se disipaba en su interior. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

—Como dijiste antes, ningún mocoso aceptaría a una chica para proteger su cabeza. Quiero que me informes que es lo que pasa dentro de la mansión de Gokú. Quién entra, quién sale, con quién interactúa el chico. — Decía Krillin viendo el semblante de estupefacción de Milk— También quiero que vigiles muy de cerca a ese tutor suyo. Gokú aún sigue estudiando, los asuntos de la empresa lo resuelve desde su hogar.

— ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con él? — preguntó Milk con cierta sospecha.

—Es asunto mío, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Sabes que pago muy bien, Milk. Solo te estoy pidiendo que cuides a Gokú, necesito que lo vigiles y quién mejor que tú para hacer ese trabajo. Tendrás interacción con él, podrás tener acceso a sus aposentos… me refiero a su despacho, su habitación, su biblioteca etc. etc. etc. — terminó de explicar.

—Solo dime una cosa, ¿tú crees que el tutor haya tenido que ver con el atentado?

—No hubo pruebas que lo culparan, pero no, estoy totalmente seguro, es alguien más y quiero que me averigües eso.

— ¿Y para qué quieres que vigile al tutor? Si estás 100% seguro de que es inocente

— Solo vigílalo, entonces, ¿Si aceptas? — le preguntó Krillin implorante.

Milk volteó el rostro para no ver esos ojos suplicantes. No pudo negar que la expectativa de otra misión la ponía muy contenta, pero esa vez era muy distinto. Tenía que tomar un papel de sirvienta, y eso no le gustaba para nada. La adrenalina y los retos estaban en su sangre y no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de vivir una experiencia nueva y diferente. Miró a su amigo y dio un leve asentimiento— Con una sola falta de respeto, renuncio— aclaró.

— ¡No, Milk! — La tranquilizó Krillin, se notaba la felicidad en sus ojos— sé que tienes carácter y que no te gusta que te intimiden. Conozco al chico y créeme que es de esas personas fáciles de manejar, pero te advierto, serás una sirvienta a su servicio, así que tendrás que actuar como tal.

—Soy espía, no una actriz. Y si crees que me dejaré a amansar por un mocoso, ¡Estás muy equivocado!

— ¡No te preocupes, Milk! Vaya, te falta madurez…

* * *

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Estaba frente a un portón blanco y largo donde la parte de arriba había un rótulo con el emblema del apellido Son. La gran puerta se abrió y ella entró. La casa era enorme, de eso no había duda. Cruzó un enorme y bien cuidado jardín para llegar a unas escaleras de piedra que conducía a la entrada principal. Una señora regordeta, de rostro amable la recibió. Una vez adentro, Milk se quedó observando el amplio vestíbulo, estaba muy sorprendida; no se comparaba con la mansión que había heredado gracias a sus padres. El ama de llaves la guió a un cuarto hasta el final del pasillo; era el despacho.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio de color chocolate, se veía muy concentrado mientras leía unos papeles. Su cabello negro tenía una forma muy peculiar y su rostro, a pesar del frunce de sus ojos, se veía muy amable y guapo. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca y un saco negro. No había corbata. Milk no sabía si tenía que tocar para advertir su presencia, hasta que la señora le dijo: — _pase, el señor Son la ha estado esperando_. Para luego retirarse y dejarla sola. Milk suspiró y caminó dudosa hacia una silla de visitas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó una voz que sonaba inocente y tierna.

Milk, sin darse cuenta había sonreído, hasta que se percató de su indiscreción. Gokú seguía sin mirarla, ocupándose en esos instantes en firmar unos papeles.

—Soy su nueva sirvienta personal. — dijo Milk recordando las palabras exactas que le había dicho Krillin en cómo se tenía que presentar.

— Siéntate ¿Cómo te llamas y qué edad tienes? — preguntó Gokú para después posar sus ojos negros en los de ella.

Milk quedó por un segundo en trance, ese chico no era como se lo había imaginado. Le concedió la palabra al tomar asiento en la silla sin dejar de mirarlo. A pesar de que el atentado era reciente, su nuevo jefe no se veía para nada afectado, sumándole a los disparos que había recibido. — Me llamo Milk y tengo 23 años.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! Debes saber que yo también tengo 23. — Exclamó divertido Gokú provocando que Milk se confundiera más.

— Sí, señor.

— Gokú. — la cortó portando una mirada más seria pero sin perder el tono amable.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Milk sin comprender.

—Cuando estemos solos llámame por mi nombre. No me gustan los formalismos. Cuando haya gente o enfrente de los demás empleados dime: _señor_ o _joven_.

—Sí, señor, digo, Gokú. No me costará mucho acostumbrarme.

—Sí, bien— Gokú ahora portaba un semblante imperturbable, se acomodó en su silla pero al hacer esa acción el dolor de sus heridas se manifestaron; trató de no demostrar incomodidad frente a Milk— Necesito 100% de tu tiempo para mí—comenzó explicar— Odio los despertadores, así que tú tendrás que levantarme. También ir a mi escuela por unos asuntos. María te lo dirá. Otra cosa, me gusta tener mis despacho y mi recamara en orden, tú te encargarás de eso…

Milk ya se estaba arrepintiendo en aceptar ese trabajo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía una misión.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Les gustó? Sobre la pareja, me pareció mejor que fueran Gokú y Milk ya que hay muy pocos fics de ellos. Espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo corto, es que era la introducción. Hasta la próxima actualización.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
